


失控sideB黑邪部分

by nipeu



Category: ALL草
Genre: ABO, M/M, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipeu/pseuds/nipeu
Summary: 补档，花邪前提下的黑邪ntr，慎入





	失控sideB黑邪部分

*有NTR情节

SideB NTR  
吴邪大开着双腿，无力的缠在Alpha强健的腰上。两人正热火朝天的干着，一时还没有注意到沉默不语的解雨臣。  
车厢不大的空间里，Omega诱人的甜香混合着另一个Alpha强烈的古龙水味扑鼻而来。显然黑眼镜是被吴邪的发情期提前了自己的。在这其中，解雨臣自己留在吴邪身上的苦艾酒味道更像是给这的氛围的一注催化剂。  
吴邪在这场热烈的情事中不算主动。他方才被黑眼镜把着腰肢，对准了身下就毫不留情的摁下去。虽然Omega发情期的后穴会自动分泌肠液，可寂寞许久的那处乍一被滚烫硬实的硬物塞满，着实是太刺激了。吴邪忍不住眼睛红了，他嘶嘶吸着凉气，手上用力拍打着黑眼镜厚实的肩背，口中的呻吟倒是死死忍住了。  
黑瞎子没急着挺动，而是缓缓研磨开拓吴邪湿热的那处，嘴上没闲着：“吴邪，你这儿多久没被干过了，后面这么紧……解雨臣那家伙不满足你，是不是只能拿着按摩棒和手指自己插自己啊？想不想哥哥的肉棒，嗯？”  
吴邪又羞又恼，没有回答，但身体听了这些下流的话却给出了反应，白嫩的胸前两颗茱萸颤颤的挺立起来。  
“看，你乳头都硬了。还是跟当初我给你开苞时那么敏感啊……”  
黑瞎子用自己的大拇指揉捏拨弄着吴邪硬起来的一粒红肿，嘴上叼着另外一粒，粗糙的舌苔卷着那粒乳头反复拉扯玩弄，直把吴邪弄得哭出声来。  
“不、不要了……”  
“真的不要了？你确定？”黑瞎子掐着吴邪的腰，大力挺动着下身，正好戳到了吴邪敏感的那一点，随后便抓住那点不放，九浅一深的抽插起来。因为骑乘的姿势，本就粗长的肉棒进的不能再深，吴邪甚至都有种被顶破的错觉，可看看自己本来平坦的小腹那一点鼓起的弧度，又觉得自己的担忧是有可能的，毕竟这家伙在床上有多么残暴他也不是没有感受过。当时也是一个发情期，吴邪被破门而入的黑眼镜趁虚而入。第一次的记忆到最后都有些模糊了，只记得那灭顶般的快感和无休止的被干，以及最后腿合不上，哭也哭不出来的惨样。  
本来吴邪还抱着不配合的态度，可渐渐的他被波浪似一波一波的快感弄得失去了理智，大腿也渐渐打开，缠住了Alpha的强劲有力的腰，企图得到更高的快感，也不再吝啬自己的呻吟。他的身体也彻底软了，瘫倒在黑眼镜身上，柔软的棕色发丝随着Alpha的顶弄一颤一颤……

等到黑眼镜注意到站在车门外冷冷看着的解雨臣时，他已经到了最后冲刺的时候。看到自己正在干着的Omega的正主，他反倒愈发兴奋起来。  
他一边大力抽插着，一边凑到吴邪红透的耳边坏心提醒：“吴邪，解雨臣在外面呢。”  
吴邪听了这话浑身都紧绷了起来，却又不敢回头去看，只希望是这黑瞎子糊弄自己。被吴邪骤然收紧的小穴夹得十分爽，黑眼镜几下大力抽插之后肉棒成了结，大股的精液射在了里面，黑眼镜往外拔的时候还流出好些，跟之前抽插出来的白液混杂在一起，跟被操开之后久久合不上兀自吐纳着精液的通红的穴口形成了的对比。  
“背着自己的Alpha被别人干是不是特别爽？”这句话是解雨臣说的。  
他看着被干的双腿轻颤，小穴里淌着别人精液，还处于高潮中的Omega，冷冷道：“还没有射出来呢，是不是一个人还不够满足你？”  
他上前狠狠的撸动了一把吴邪可怜的性器，那一直没被照顾到的小家伙随即就吐出了浓浓的精液。吴邪用手臂遮住自己的脸，一直沉默的他除了在射出来的那一刻抽搐了一下，便没了任何反应。  
车外黑眼镜已经穿戴整齐——他本来就是解个裤腰带的事儿。他走过来拍拍解雨臣的肩膀，不怀好意地道：“哥们，赶紧享受同靴之乐，还热乎着呢。”说罢便餍足的离开了。  
解雨臣狠狠关上车门，明白自己也动不了这家伙。他皱着眉闻了闻味道，另一个Alpha的味道令他作呕。放出自己的信息素，确保整个车厢里都是自己的味道后，他才转过头来拿开了吴邪的胳膊。  
吴邪眼睛里的泪水哗的就下来了。  
“小花，对不起……”  
解雨臣看他这样服软，心里的气顿时消了一半。他不是个对贞洁要求特别高的人，更何况他心里明白，在他没标记吴邪之前，吴邪也有过几个情人，黑瞎子貌似就是其中之一。以往这个混蛋就老是对吴邪特别上心，而他除了宣布自己的主权外也没有过多防范。看来还是他没有保护好吴邪。  
“刚才说的是气话。吴邪，不管怎样我都是你的Alpha，以后我一定不会让这种事情发生了……”  
解雨臣覆上前去，不断亲吻着安抚吴邪。渐渐的后者被他撩起了火。吴邪本就在发情期，又被熟悉的Alpha气味包围着，很容易就进入状态了。  
“小花，你不嫌弃的话……”吴邪很是可怜的瞪着自己眼角通红的猫眼。  
“不会的，我永远不会嫌弃你。”解雨臣从善如流。  
车内又是一派春光。  
做了一次后解雨臣就半抱着吴邪上了楼，两人小别胜新婚，在家里缠绵了一个礼拜才各自回到生活的正轨上去。

 

-end-  



End file.
